nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Marin
Marin is a major supporting character in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. She is a girl who lives on Koholint Island with her father Tarin, and was the first to find Link after he shipwrecked there. The two become close friends over Link's journey around the island to try to wake the Wind Fish. Being the first major female character in the series aside from Princess Zelda, elements of Marin have been recycled with later characters such as Malon and Aryll. History When Link shipwrecks on Koholint Island, Marin is the first one to find him. She takes Link back to her home in Mabe Village, where she and her father let him rest. Upon waking, Link momentarily mistakes Marin for Princess Zelda before realizing his mistake. After finding his sword on the beach, Link can find Marin singing a song in the village square. As Link travels around the island in search of the Eight Instruments of the Sirens, he encounters a sleeping walrus blocking a path near the Animal Village. The animals of the village tell him that the walrus is fond of Marin's singing, so he heads back to Mabe Village to ask for her help. Link finds Marin on the beach, and she agrees to visit the walrus with him. During this time, Link can also make a number of humorous stops along the way, such as taking Marin to a local crane game and (in the DX version) getting some snapshots for his photo album. After waking the walrus, Marin stays in Animal Village to sing for the animal residents. Once Link has the Ocarina, she will teach him her song: The Ballad of the Wind Fish. Link later encounters Marin stranded on a bridge in the Tal Tal Mountain Range, and saves her with his Hookshot. She explains that she wanted to go make a wish to the Wind Fish, but Tarin comes to take her away before she can tell Link what the wish was. After Link wakes the Wind Fish, it reveals that the island was actually merely a product of its dream, and that everything and everyone on it will vanish when it awakes, including Marin. However, if the player has completed the game without dying a single time, they are treated to a bonus ending, where a winged Marin (or, in the DX version, a portrait of Marin that turns into a seagull) is seen in the "real world", implying that her wish was to become a seagull, and that it was granted. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Marin also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, depicting a 3D version of her official artwork for Link's Awakening. Trophy description "Marin is a young girl who cares for Link after a shipwreck washes him up on the shores of Koholint Island. She's a talented harpist, well liked for her kind and gentle nature. She holds fast to the ideals of truth and honor; if Link happens to steal something during his adventure, she greets him with a shout of "THIEF!"" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Marin is also featured as an Advanced Support Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series .]] Marin was added to ''Hyrule Warriors Legends as part of the Link's Awakening DLC along with a map of Cocolint Island and new weapons, she could also be bought in Hyrule Warriors like all other characters and weapons added in Hyrule Warriors Legends. She is part of the base roster in Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. She fight with the help of her bell and can summons the Wind Fish as part of her moveset. As an enemy She can be fought on certain maps of the Adventure mode of Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. She is weak to weapons that use the lightning element. Dark Marin Like every characters in Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, Marin has a doppelgänger similar to Dark Link that possess the same moveset and material drops than Marin. This doppelgänger allows missions with more than one Marin in the enemy army. Materials Marin shares her materials drops with Zelda in Hyrule Warriors Legends. *Silver Material - Zelda's Brooch *Gold Material - Zelda's Tiara Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits